Kitsugan
by spiritfox60
Summary: The Uchiha are killed but two boys, Sasuke and Chyro. Chyro gains a mutation of the Sharingan, what can it do? And what will he do with it?
1. Chapter 1: The Mutation

Chyro Uchiha was out in the leaf village buying some groceries for his parents and played ninja with some other kids for a moment before going back home, his day was going great until he got back to the Uchiha compound. There was bodies littering the streets and blood was everywhere, the smell of the blood filled the air and made it hard to breath. Chyro ran for his house to check on his parents, his heart was beating so fast and a thousand thoughts per second were going through his head. When he made it to their house his world shattered. There laid his parents bodies next to each other. He could tell they didn't go without a fight from the swords next to both his mother and father, and all the Shurikens everywhere. He walked slowly to his parents but what else he saw was the last piece to break him. Both his parents eyes were stolen, he new it was for their Sharingan as they both unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan. Chyro screamed up to the heavens not realizing his very own Sharingan had activated, but something different happened to his eyes. The eyes at first looked like the Sharingan with one tomo in each eye, but suddenly black started taking over the white of his eye's, then the red turned blue and now three more tomos appeared, then black started forming in the center of the eye till it was now shaped into a star, and then a red slit pupil opened in the center of the star between the tomos. Chyro fell to his knees and began to weep uncontrollably everyone was gone, he was the last one alive, or so he thought. Suddenly a group of anbu arrived in the Uchiha compound and found Sasuke laying on the ground in the middle of the street. A female member of the anbu with purple hair suddenly sensed the presence of another living being in the compound, she gave hand signals to the other members and began to walk over to where she sensed the chakra. When they got to the source they were surprised to see another Uchiha crying over what they suspected to be his parents corpses. The female anbu walked over to Chyro and knelt down while putting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looked up at her in surprise to see a anbu, but she was even more surprised to see glowing blue eyes with with the glowing red slit pupil that felt like it was staring into your soul. She quickly composed herself and signaled to the others it's safe, before telling Chyro they were going to take him to the hokage. He just simply nodded in understanding while wiping his eyes and nose. They quickly used the body flicker technique or also known and normally called the shunshin jutsu, which increases the the speed of the ninja to speeds where it looks like they teleported. This is what it looked like to chyro in a blink of an eye he was in his house, and now in the hokages office. Chyro noticed something though, even though it looked like they teleported he was remembering the whole trip from his home, to the office in perfect clarity. Chyro looked up at the anbu lady and tugged on her sleeve getting her attention. "Anbu lady, do most kids remember the trip from the shunshin?" At first she was puzzled by his question and looked at the hokage for a moment before answering. "No, kids without ninja training of genin rank wouldn't be able to keep up with the speed, especially of a anbu." "Huh… I can remember the whole trip." Everyone in the room was shocked that a kid with really no ninja training could follow the speed of a anbu. "Is that from your eyes?" Asked the hokage which confused Chyro, he still didn't realize he had a doujutsu. "What do you mean sir?" The hokage grabbed a hand mirror from his desk, and handed it to Chyro who was shocked at what he was seeing. "Chyro do you know what that is?" "I… I would guess it would be the Sharingan. It looks so different though." Chyro focused on stopping the flow of chakra to his eyes which made them turn to their normal black look, but he realized how different the world looked and then he activated his doujutsu again. "Everything looks so much sharper… It's like I'm seeing the world for the first time. Your pen is going to break in about a week sir, I'd make sure do get a new one." The hokage looked at his pen for a moment before throwing it away and reaching for a new one, out of several others in his drawer. "Wouldn't want a mess now would we?" chuckled the old man which got Chyro to smile back at him. He was thankful he could get the boy's mind off the tragedy even for a second, but sadly he would have to bring up the subject. "Chyro… do you know what happened to the Uchiha?" Chyro hung his head down and got a very depressed look on his face. "I was shopping for groceries when the attack happened, so that's why I'm alive. I'm not sure who killed everyone but… someone took the Sharingan of my parents!" the hokage was shocked to hear the eyes were stolen, he knew Itachi wouldn't have done that, so that meant someone else was there as well. He turned at a anbu sitting on one leg waiting for an order and told him to gather a team to search the Uchiha compound for any clues, and in a blink of an eye the anbu was off. "Chyro I'm going to be putting you under anbu protection until we know for sure you and Sasuke is safe." "Sasuke's alive!?" Chyro yelled with hope in his eyes that he wasn't the only survivor of the Uchiha. The hokage smiled before answering, "Yes he is, but he's been hurt really bad so he's in the hospital." Chyro smiled on hearing there's another Uchiha alive, but then he turned to look at the female anbu still sitting on one knee like the other anbu was, and asked a question that would surprise both the anbu and the hokage. "Can she be one of the anbu to protect me?" "Why do you want her to protect you?" "Because she seems nice and friendly, I trust her more than other anbu." The hokage thought about it for a moment while stroking his beard. "Are you okay with being his bodyguard?" He asked the anbu. "Yes lord third!" she said in a very understanding and military voice, that was the first time Chyro had seen an anbu speak with the hokage before, they show the most respect and loyalty than anyone else he's seen. "I know another anbu I think you would get along with. "I'm going to have to talk to the council but I'm going to get your money and belongings to you and Sasuke from the Uchiha clan. Until then I'm lending you some money to get some food clothes and rent a room tonight." "Thanks sir." Chyro walked the streets with the anbu lady known as Yugao to shops that's open late for ninja that have night missions. He got a black long sleeve shirt black long pants, and then went to a hotel for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beating

Chyro woke up to the sun shining on his face from the window across from the bed. He sat up remembering everything that took place last night, he took a deep breath before getting up and getting dressed. He looked in the mirror for a moment watching his eyes change to his new doujutsu, he could suddenly see scratches in the mirror that he couldn't see just seconds ago. He then looked down and could see stains that seemed to appear out of no where. "Is this the power of the Sharingan?" he asked himself out loud. He then made his way out the door to a surprise, the anbu lady that was with him last night was now standing outside the hotel with a bag in hand. He knew she would be watching him in the shadows but he never expected to see her just standing out in the open. "Hey, I never expected to see you in the open like this." Chyro said with a big smile on his face, he was happy to see her, he felt safe with her even though he's only known her for the little time he's seen her. "I wanted to give you a gift." Chyro looked inside the white bag to see a Varity of food and snacks, and even some ninja gear that would otherwise not be available till he's a ninja. "Wow! Thanks so much!" He looked up at her with a really big grin and sat down on the ground looking through the bag. She was smiling under her mask, she was glad to make him happy. In honesty she wasn't sure how he would react, some after something so tragic wouldn't smile for a long time or would kill all emotion, this showed her he has a strong will and spirit. He saw a scroll teaching about chakra exercises and ways to boost ones chakra and how to better control it, he began reading it and Yugao noticed how fast he was reading. She watched him get up and began to try to copy what he had just read, not even glancing at the scrolls he was correcting any mistakes. "Chyro. How did you read all that so fast?" "I can remember it all. Even though I was speed reading." She was surprised and wanted to test him even more, so she reached out a kunai from her pouch on her left hip. "Chyro, I want you to power down your doujutsu." Chyro nodded and stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes, she then threw the kunai at a nearby tree. "Now you try to pin one of your new kunai to that tree." It sounded like an easy request, but it turned out to be much harder than one would think. He threw all four of them and none made their mark. "Now activate your doujutsu." He flowed chakra back to his eyes and watched her throw another kunai. In his head that moment was being replayed a hundred times, and he was memorizing all the tiny things that he missed before. He picked up his kunai and perfectly copied her movement which she noticed, and hit his mark. He got excited and jumped into the air before running over to grab one of the snacks from the bag, and then walked over to Yugao. "You copied me faster than I've ever seen a Uchiha at your age, even with the Sharingan." Chyro got another big grin hearing he did so well. 'This kid is really something. He might be able to catch up in time to join the chunin exam.' Yugao thought to herself. "Hey chyro I just remembered something I need to do, I'll come find you later." "ok." Chyro answered back and watched her dash away. He then gathered his stuff and began to walk to the hospital to check on Sasuke. Yugao shunshined into the hokages office kneeled down. "Permission to speak?" "What is it Yugao? I didn't expect you back so soon." "I want permission to train Chyro Uchiha." The hokage was surprised by her request, she never showed any desire to train before meeting Chyro. "Oh? And what made you want to train all of a sudden?" She looked up and took off her mask before answering. "He has a lot of potential if trained right. In just the time I was with him he's already learning to mold chakra to use jutsu, and has already copied my kunai throwing style. If I trained him I believe he would be ready for the chunin exams in very short time." The hokage leaned back in his chair and turned around to look out the window. "If you train him will you have time for both him and your anbu duties?" "Yes. The way he learns so fast I know I could do both." He turned back around to face her again, "Then you are now hereby Chyro's trainer. I also give you permission to teach him anbu techniques when or if you deem him ready." She understood what he was thinking, he's planning on making Chyro a member of anbu. "Thank you lord third." She said while bowing her head and then shushined out. On the way to the hospital Chyro heard screams from an alley so he ran to check what was going on. To his surprise he saw villagers and ninja both kicking a kid around his age on the ground. Chyro saw blood flowing from the boys mouth and instantly memories flashed of dead kids of his clan laying in the streets. His eyes began glowing and before he knew what he was doing he rushed up on the group and attacked one of the ninja. He jumped up and went to kick him in the face but the ninja leaned back out of harms way, Chyro then went to sweep at his leg, but again the ninja dodged the attack. Chyro didn't see the attack come from behind that struck him in the back of the head. His vision blurred for a second and instantly turned around to attack again, but unknowing to the ninja that hit him, Chyro had a rock in hand that he threw just right on the guys forehead to knock him out. The other ninja got mad by this and grabbed his kunai and stabbed Chyro in the shoulder. The pain was sharp and agonizing, he turned to face the ninja that stabbed him and saw he was getting ready to do it again. In defense Chyro without thinking flowed even more chakra to his eyes and used one of the eyes jutsu. Suddenly the ninja was in his home but he was surrounded by his wife and daughter, who were both dead much like Chyro's clan was. When the ninja looked at his kunai it had blood on it that was actually from Chyro, but in the genjutsu he thought it was from his family. In the real world he just stood there with his mouth open and had a fearful look in his eyes. "You bastard!" one other ninja in the group shouted and was going to use a jutsu to kill Chyro, but before he could his fingers were chopped off. "Try using jutsu now." Said a masked women with a tone as cold as ice. "Shit! It's the anbu!" One guy shouted in fear before trying to jump away, but failed to escape when a shuriken was now planted in his leg making him fall back down. "Your all under arrest, do not resist" the anbu said again very coldly with no emotion. Chyro fell to his knees weak and in a lot of pain, he knew he was safe now that she was there. To his surprise the ninja that was knocked out with the rock, was now holding a kunai to the boy's neck. "Let me leave and the boy wont be hurt!" Demanded the ninja. Under Yugao's mask her eyes got wide and anger was apparent, but to everyone else it seemed as blank as ever with that mask on, that is until a kunai found its way in the ninjas head, instantly killing him. The rest of the group was now on their knees begging for their lives and mercy. Suddenly the hokage himself appeared with two other anbu on both sides of him. Some of the villagers fainted from killer intent coming from him, which to Yugao's surprise didn't seem to effect Chyro any, even though he wasn't sending his energy at Chyro he should be feeling it as everyone else was. Yugao jumped over to Chyro to check on him, while the hokage ordered the other anbu to arrest the group that attacked the two boys. The hokage walked over to the boy rolled up in a ball shaking in pain and fear, and bent down to him. 'poor Naruto… I'm so sorry.' The hokage thought while picking him up and taking him to the hospital. Yugao also took Chyro to the hospital where the medical ninja went to work healing him up, but most of the medics were busy with Naruto, he was so badly beat up he was dying on the medical bed. He had broken bones and eternal bleeding, one of his ribs were even stabbing inside himself causing heavy damage. With most of the medics having to work on Naruto Yugao helped in healing Chyro which seemed to be in his own world, which in a way he was. He was in a space of his own mind watching the scene of what had just happened like a movie, but he was walking around in his own memory, like if it was a play or a genjutsu world. He could pause, play, fast-forward, or even rewind the memory giving him full control of it. He learned more ways to throw the shuriken and the way the ninja dodged his attacks. He now was watching the medic and Yugao healing him, learning how the chakra worked to repair the damaged tissue. When they were done they both went to check on Naruto while Chyro rested for a moment before finally getting up, he wanted to see how the boy he tried to rescue was doing. He made it to the room easily as no one was there to tell him to get back to bed, since they were all busy with Naruto. Sasuke walked over to Chyro and silently waved lazily when Chyro looked at him. "What happened?" Sasuke asked while watching the medics scrabble to save the boys life. "I got stabbed while trying to save that boy there from some ninja and villagers that were attacking him, I don't know why they were but they were scum. That anbu rescued me and then the hokage came and arrested them all." Sasuke just nodded in understanding, sometimes there were some bad ninja that became shinobi just to be better than everyone else. "By the way. What's up with your eyes?" "The hokage said it's most likely a mutation of the Sharingan, which makes sense, I did see the normal Sharingan appear before these eyes appeared." They watched a little bit longer before walking to the room Chyro is staying in till the doctors say he can leave. "So how are you Sasuke?" "I'll be fine. Going to continue my ninja training." Chyro could tell Sasuke was lying about being okay, but he didn't say anything. "Yeah I'm going to sign up to be a ninja too. Oh yeah! Were you told about getting our clans belongings and money?" "Yeah. The hokage told me just a little bit ago, before a anbu burst in and said there was a fight." They talk a little more nothing in particular, just things to take some of the boredom away. Sasuke left when Yugao came back to check on Chyro who waved goodbye to his fellow clans member. Yugao took off her mask which surprised Chyro, and then she handed him a worn book that you could tell she had for a long time. "I'm going to be training you to be a shinobi from now on, that book has taught me a lot through my life, I want you to have it and study it. You did good today." She said while giving a smile before putting her mask back on and walking away. Chyro looked at the book cover for a moment, it was a book about all sorts of techniques and information on the human body, chakra exorcises all sorts of stuff. He started reading to take his mind off the waiting to be released from the hospital, which the book did the trick. He was in there for several more hours but he didn't even notice, as his eyes were collecting all the information he was reading and playing it in his head in different ways to gain even more information. "Chyro Uchiha." Called out one of the nurses. "Your free to go, just take care and don't push yourself." "ma'am. Is the boy in the other room going to make it?" "You mean Naruto? Yes I'm pleased to say he's going to make a full recovery." This made Chyro happy to know he was going to be okay. Chyro made his way to the hotel as the day was already gone from being in the hospital for so long but stopped when a male anbu appeared in front of him. Chyro just stared at the masked man for a moment waiting for him to say something. "I'm Ro. I'm the other anbu that's going to be watching after you with Yugao." "Nice to meet you Ro! The hokage was right, I like you too. I can tell you're a friendly guy." Ro was surprised by his words, most people are scared of the anbu, but this boy knew just by seeing him and saying a couple things that he's a good guy. "I see why the hokage said your very special." Chyro gave a big smile before saying his goodbye for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day

The next day Chyro Uchiha got hard to work at doing chakra exercises at one of the training grounds. He was mostly trying to climb tree's with chakra, but he only got half way up a big tree before falling back down. When he ran out of chakra he started training with throwing kunai into target posts. Suddenly Yugao appeared next to Chyro, but this time she was in a normal shinobi attire. "Good morning Chyro. How are you today?" She asked. "Good morning. I'm well thanks! Been training with the exercises you gave me." She looked around where he had been training. She could tell he has already improved on his kunai accuracy, but that's something that Uchiha are known for is their incredible accuracy. "Here, this will replenish your chakra." She said while reaching into her left pouch on her hip and handed him a brown colored ball. "This is a food pill isn't it?" Chyro asked while looking at it. "Yes it is. Did your parents teach you about them?" "Yes. They even taught me how to make a basic food pill." He said before plopping the bitter food pill in his mouth. "Ok we're going to be testing your eyes today. I want to see what they can do, and what makes them different from the Sharingan." Yugao states before reaching into her pouch for a scroll and then she began to make hand signs. With a poof of smoke there was suddenly a perfect copy of her standing next to the original. "Wow!" Chyro said in amazement to the clone now being handed the scroll. "My clone is going to record our sparing so we can get more information from this training." Yugao explained to Chyro who was now molding chakra to use while listening to his teacher. "Are you ready?" There was a brief pause as Chyro closed his eyes in focus, and then opened them with his Dojutsu active determination strong in them he then shouted "Yes!" With that the two leaped into action, colliding metal against metal as their blades clashed, all while the clone was writing down anything it noticed about Chyro's fighting style and if there was any other abilities that had not been shown yet. Chyro was using one of the kunai Yugao had given him the other day, while she was using her katana. This made it a lot harder for him to close the gap to strike her, but he didn't give up. "This is called Kenjutsu. This is the art of swords." Yugao explained to Chyro while blocking some of his attacks. Chyro knew he wouldn't beat her in blades so he leaped back from her and made some hand signs, "fire ball jutsu!" He yelled with a big ball of flames closing in on his target. She easily escaped the fire ball though, and was met with Chyro trying to do a sneak attack from behind but failed. "I'm a sensory ninja, which means I can sense you from any direction. You will encounter others like this. You must learn to conceal your chakra." She told him before disappearing and reappearing behind him, and hit him when he turned around in the gut with her swords handle. He hunched over as a stream of saliva poured out of his mouth and he tried gasping for air. When it looked like he was starting to get his composure back she threw a kunai at him, secretly with a thin wire in it just in case he couldn't block it in time, she could move it out of the way. This wasn't necessary however as his eyes glow bright and he reacts in swift speed, blocking the kunai with his own. The clone noticed this difference in reaction time, and started writing it down. Chyro rushed to Yugao with his blade ready to strike She readied herself but was surprised when he threw a decoy kunai at her and then proceeded to strike at her. But she easily blocked his attacks from her experience as a ANBU She did notice that Chyro was beginning to keep up with her though, this was due to his Dojutsu being focused and seemingly slowing down time around him. Just like the Sharingan time wasn't really being slowed, it was just his brain functions being heightened to allow him to process everything he saw better. Chyro then instinctively used his eyes ability to project genjutsu onto her, locking up her movements for the second he needed to point his kunai in her face. She was astonished a kid had just won a sparring match against her, but this showed her something else… she was vulnerable to his genjutsu. Which means she's vulnerable to the Sharingan and Itachi Uchiha if he ever came to finish what he started, if he found out that Chyro had survived he might come back to kill him. This is what was running through her head and she had found a new determination to become stronger, and make Chyro stronger to better protect him and the leaf village. "How did I do sensei?" Chyro asked looking exhausted but also excited. "You did fantastic! But we're going to have to double your training to help you improve further." Chyro nodded in understanding, Uchiha were battle hardened and built for war so he knew what was coming. His parents were readying him for this. He went to go get something to eat and then made his way to another training ground looking for Sasuke, who he found to be with a pink haired female. "Yo Sasuke!" Shouted Chyro while walking up to the two. "Who's this Sasuke?" The female asked a bit puzzled as she didn't pay enough attention to realize he was another Uchiha, or hear about two Uchiha surviving and not just him. "This is my second cousin Chyro Uchiha." Sasuke said with little emotion in his voice. "Whaaaat!? You mean there's another survivor?!" She yelled out so loud both boys made pained facial expressions. "Yes." Chyro simply said as he didn't want to ask her any questions. "Do you have the Sharingan?" She asked which Chyro looked at Sasuke to see what he thought he should say. He just shrugged so Chyro told her the truth. "Yes I do." "Oooh can I see please!?" Chyro activates his Doujutsu to reveal his blue eyes with four tomo and a black star with a red slit for the pupils and black now taken over all the white of the eyes. "Is that… really the Sharingan?" "Mine yes. Sasuke's is most likely going to look different from mine, which will be the usual red with three tomo for Uchiha." Chyro explains. "How would yours be different?" We're not sure yet, but I'm hoping the Hokage can help me find this out." There was a pause for a moment of none of them saying anything until Chyro spoke. "Well I'm going to see if I can find that Naruto kid I tried to save the other day, I want to see how he's doing." "Ok, see ya around." Sasuke replied. "Nice meeting you!" The girl said which reminded Chyro to ask her a question. "By the way what's your name?" "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." With that Chyro waved and made his way around the village asking people if they have seen a Naruto, but the answers he got was "Stay way from him" "He's cursed" "He needs to die" and other not so nice things. Eventually he finds a boy in the Ichiraku ramen stand that wears the same orange clothing. "Hey Naruto!" Chyro calls out to see if it really is the same boy, which he turns to his name being called. "Yeah?" Naruto asks sheepishly still sad from yesterdays beating. "I'm surprised you're already out of the hospital, you must heal quickly. I don't know if the nurse told you but we both went to the same hospital together from getting beat up by the same guys." This got Naruto's attention, he wasn't the only one that got beat up? "Why did they beat you up?" Naruto asks. "I saw those guys attacking you, so I jumped in to help but got beat up too. Sorry I couldn't have been more help." Naruto got a big smile on his face at this, for here someone didn't hate him or want him dead and even jumped in to save him. "Don't be! It means a lot to me that you even tried… no one else does." Naruto says while looking at the ground. "Do you know why people hate you so?" Naruto shook his head with so much sadness apparent on his face. Naruto looks back up and begins to look at Chyro funny for a moment before speaking up. "What's up with your eyes?" Chyro hadn't even realized he still had his Doujutsu active from it not really having much drain on him, and he was used to the way the world looked with these eyes. "Oh this is my Doujutsu, a mutation from the Sharingan." "Oh… Wait you're a Uchiha!?" Naruto asked in surprise. "Yeah I'm Chyro Uchiha, nice to meet you Naruto." They talked for several more hours while the ANBU secretly watching them were talking to each other as well. Two were watching Naruto, and Yugao and Ro for Chyro, all were blended into their surrounding's and hiding their chakra. Both boys were walking through the streets of the leaf village heading for Naruto's apartment where Chyro would leave him for the night, but he wanted to make sure no one else attacked him. Half way there Chyro noticed a ninja walking their way had a *strange* look on his face, it was like he could read his emotions off his face. When he got closer he noticed the same thing from the way the man was walking, and together he could *see* an attack getting ready to happen. "That ninja is going to attack Naruto, I'm going to stop him." But before the ANBU could Yugao puts her arm out to stop him. "Don't go just yet. Let's see what Chyro does. I think he already sees the threat as well." "How can you tell?" "Look at his hands. His hands are ready for a hidden kunai I gave him." "Wait you gave him a kunai? He's not a ninja yet." The male ANBU with a dog mask on his face that's guarding Naruto says. "Yes, done on lord thirds request. I'm training him to be part of the ANBU." Yugao says while still watching to see what happens. "Ah, I see." He replies now dropping the conversation. As Naruto and Chyro passed the ninja a metallic sound could be heard from behind them as the ninja grabbed a kunai from his pouch, but to the man's surprise his kunai was met with another. "You will not harm Naruto!" The ninja jumped back and flashed through some hand signs, but Chyro thanks to his eye's remembered what jutsu he was about to do. "You dare use a fire jutsu in front of a Uchiha!" He said now speeding through the same hand signs but faster than the ninja, due to his clan being expert's of fire style jutsu he was trained heavily in it's use. They both shot a blast of fire at each other, the flames fighting dominance over the other but neither was wining over the other. The ninja had stronger chakra but Chyro is more naturally a tune to fire jutsu. Chyro focuses his eyes and notices a strange glow coming from the ninja in a small spot on his body. Chyro reaches for a kunai while still maintaining the fire stream, and then throws it through the fire which hits him in a vital spot, stopping him from using his jutsu allowing Chyro's to engulf the ninja. Chyro stops the flow of chakra ceasing the fire, and now lays a defeated ninja with minor burns. In a blink of an eye the four ANBU appeared around him and Ro picked up the defeated ninja. "We'll take it from here." He said with monotone to keep their knowing of each other a secret. Before they leave Yugao turns around looking at Chyro. "Good work." She whispers just loud enough for Chyro to hear. "Thanks for saving me!" Naruto says when Chyro walks back to him. "No problem! But... I have a question. Do you know what Kyuubi means?" "I think that's what everyone calls the demon fox that attacked the village. Why do you ask?" "I could read what that ninja was thinking when I looked into his eyes, and he was blaming you for killing his parents. He called you the demon fox." "What! I'm no demon! But…that would explain a lot if I was. The way I heal fast, have more chakra than normal ninja, and that everyone hates me." Naruto says while looking down at the ground, worry painted on his face. "Maybe…But we should do some more research into this. We obviously can't ask anyone, it's punishable by death to even speak about it." "How do you know that?" "I'm a Uchiha. My clan fought the giant fox and were told about the law not to speak about the demon." "Hmm… that would explain even more that I'm connected some how." Naruto said in deep thought. The two boys made their way to Naruto's apartment both still thinking about Kyuubi, and how Naruto is connected to all this. "Well goodnight Naruto. I'll head back to my apartment. I got more training to do, but if I can I'll try to meet up with you tomorrow." Naruto smiled at the idea of seeing his new friend again, while nodding in understanding before going into his home for the night. Chyro used chakra in his feet to speed himself up which looked like a blur to non ninja that would look at him, but the streets were pretty empty right now so it was easy to run at full speed. After getting a good nights sleep he was greeted by Yugao again in her shinobi attire, ready for a full day of training./p


	4. Chapter 4: The academy

(Skipping ahead a month after his first day training with Yugao)

Chyro was busier than ever getting ready for his first day at the academy, getting cleaned and getting his school supplies ready that Yugao bought him. Suddenly there was a knocking sound coming from his door, "It's me" Yugao said through the door. Chyro opened it and excitedly greeted her. "Are you ready for your first day at the academy?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah!" He replied back with his fist in the air. They made their way to the academy Chyro talking to Yugao about how he can't wait to become a ninja and make her and his parents spirits proud of him, he also was talking to her about more training and ways to increase his abilities. She was amazed at how much Chyro planned ahead and was already thinking of new ways to improve himself. A lot of kids his age are lazy, or just don't take the ninja life seriously, causing them to lose their lives, or the lives of their team. They finally arrived at the academy and made their way inside, Chyro was amazed at how many other kids were there to become ninja. Yugao pointed to Sasuke, but he didn't see any room to sit next to him due to so many girls sitting around him. These girls seemed to be obsessed with him, giggling and pushing their way closer. One of these girls was the pink haired one he met yesterday, she was also giggling but was happier since she was right next to Sasuke. He activated his Sharingan and watched closely noticing he could read some of their thoughts, which were all around Sasuke . Chyro shuddered as he knew what they were thinking about, but his cousin just sat there, with a darkness in his eyes. Chyro then scanned the room for Naruto hoping he could sit next to someone he knew, and thankfully there was a few seats left next to him. "Yo, Naruto!" Chyro said while walking up to him, but before he could get close he could hear girls shout "Look it's the other Uchiha!" One thing that gave him away was his Uchiha clan shirt, that was black with their crest on it. Chyro froze in place and turned his head to see some girls run for him and surround him, some like Sakura stayed next to Sasuke so they wouldn't lose their chance to be close to him. "Girls I'd like to go sit with my friend" Chyro said trying to be polite. They looked at where he was walking before they stopped him. "Him!? Our parents tell us to stay away from him!" The girl says in a not so subtle way. Chyro was getting pissed at this point and without realizing it he activated his Sharingan. "Do you know why you're parents tell you that?!" He asked with a angered tone while starring deep into her, which made her very nervous as she looked into his eyes. "I… I don't know…" She said sheepishly. "Then until you have a good reason to hate him, or to tell others to stay away from him keep those opinions to yourself!" He said before pushing past the fan girls and making his way to Naruto, leaving them in thought and shock, and some even angry. Sasuke watched the whole thing unfold and began wondering to himself why they did hate that kid so much. "Hey Naruto, you ready to become a ninja?" Chyro asked trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah! I'm going to become a great ninja!" Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared in front of the class, and when the smoke cleared there was now a man standing in place. "Hello class my name is Iruka Umino, and I'll be teaching you until you become ninja." Several hours of listening and writing paperwork on ninja related things was done, like what chakra is and how to use it. They were also taught math which Chyro and Naruto failed at, but were both talented in seals and were taught how to make simple sealing scrolls, for holding weapons, clothes, medicine, and much more. They were also shown how to use hand signs, which Naruto already knew from being in the academy before, and Sasuke and Chyro were trained how to use hand signs very early on from their parents. "Okay now you're going to be learning how to fight in taijutsu combat, that is fighting with no ninjutsu or genjutsu." Iruka explained. "First Naruto and Sasuke will spar!" Chyro knew how Sasuke fought and how strong he was, both him and Sasuke were trained in the Uchiha taijutsu style, and he didn't know how good or bad Naruto was. Chyro activated his doujutsu again so he could remember how they both fight and learn more patterns of fighting. Both Naruto and Sasuke went into the little ring they had for sparring, and then Iruka told them to begin. In an instant Naruto charged at Sasuke in a reckless manner, Chyro could already see the future outcome of this match just by that. Naruto got his arm twisted behind his back and was pinned to the ground, ending the spar. "Naruto you okay?" Chyro asked. "Yeah… Arrrgha! Look at him so smug!" Naruto shouted in frustration. "Sasuke is trained in Uchiha taijutsu, you can't just attack him like that, you got to throw him off and mix up you're attacks." Chyro tried to explain. "Next, Chyro Uchiha vs Hinata Hyuga!" Chyo's eye's got big when he heard that name, he was going to spar with a Hyuga?! Hinata was scared, to fight a Uchiha and she was already very shy. Both enter the ring and stare at each other for a moment, Chyro noticed her fear and shyness so he tried to calm her down. "Nice to meet you Hinata! Give me you're best, okay?!" She was surprised how different he was from Sasuke, and was instead very friendly. Deep down he knew at her level she couldn't beat him, and really didn't want to hurt her but this is how ninja fight, she won't get strong if everyone goes soft on her. "He-here I co-come!" She said getting in her stance. Chyro just stood there with his arms down, not moving an inch. Everyone wondered what he was doing, till Hinata finally went to attack him but missed by him simply dodging. Chyro then tripped her and then took a couple steps back, giving her space to get up. "Come on Hinata, I know the Hyuga train you better than that! Give me everything you got!" Chyro shouted trying to encourage her to fight him harder. This seemed to work as she ran to him faster and almost hit him in the gut, but he managed to dodge away at the last second. Chyro then dashes at her and begins to counter her attacks with his own, this continued for a few seconds till Chyro broke the attack and went to jump over her, but was surprised when she turned around and hit him with her palms, which sent him sliding on the ground. "Now you're getting it!" Chyro said while standing back up. He then dashed at her and went to punch her, but this was a fake attack, and he spun around and used the back of his fist to hit her and then tripped her. He then pined her down by holding her arms on her back. "Do you give?" Chyro asks which she responds yes, and their spar is ended. After the spar him and Naruto go to cheer her up a bit while the others spar. After school was out Chyro made his way back to his apartment to rest a little before training with Yugao, who was on a mission at the moment but would be back soon. Chyro got a few hours of rest and then got back up and made his way to where Yugao said they would train today, so he passed the time by tree walking some more. In his pass time he also noticed his vision could zoom out pretty far, allowing him to see very far away things. "Hey Chyro!" Yugao said which snapped him out of his zoomed out vision. "Yo!" "Sooo, how did you do?" "I did great! Thanks so much for everything you've taught me." This pleased her very much, she knew he would do good at the academy. "Oh yeah! Yugao I found out I have a talent for seals. Do you know anything in that?" She was surprised at this, not many people are good with seals, and instead just buy them from others. "Yeah, actually I'm pretty good with seals. I'll help you with that later today." She then pulls out a scroll from her pouch and unrolls it, then puts her hands in the tiger sign, which makes a poof of smoke form from the scroll. Suddenly there were two wooden swords next to each other. "Today I'm going to train you in kenjutsu, the art of swords." She picked up one and threw it to Chyro who caught it. He starred at the practice sword his face full of sadness, Yugao noticed this and became concerned. "You okay?" She asked softly. "This just reminds me of mother…. She used swords too and we would spar with each other. She would use her Sharingan to use her sword in such accurate swings it was amazing….." "What was her name?" She asked wanting to know about his life. "Minori." Chyro said still looking at the sword. He then looked back up with determination, now holding the sword tight in his hands. "I will finish what mother was teaching me!" Yugao smiled at this and then picked up her practice sword. "You ready?" "Yes!" They practiced with these for two hours before a man showed up. "So this is your new student?" He said with a small smile while walking towards them. "Hayate!" Yugao shouted with happiness. Chyro noticed the way her body movement changed when she saw him. "This is Chyro Uchiha, Chyro this is Hayate Gekko." "Nice to meet you Hayate." "You as well Chyro." "Hey sorry to cut this short, but I'm going to train some with my fire jutsu and then call it a day. Nice meeting you Hayate, hope to see you again soon!" Chyro said and then ran off to train his fire style. He was next to a big pond with some fish in it, the sight was peaceful. Chyro used his fire jutsu till he was tired enough he almost couldn't make it back home. Once there he plopped in his bed and slept till it was morning. He got up and got ready for another day at the academy, and was looking forwards to what he would learn. Today he learned how to use the substitution jutsu, the rope escape jutsu, transformation jutsu, and the clone jutsu. This jutsu was only a weak genjutsu but it gave him new stuff to train with. He learned more about genjutsu and got more lessons on seals so he could practice more with those, he liked the idea of storing things in scrolls and other things for lighter travel. After school he walked to the training ground's and did more tree walking exercises after about an hour of this, suddenly two ANBU appeared. Chyro looked at them with distrust, something was off about these guys. "What do you want?!" Chyro asked with tone in his voice that said he didn't trust them. "You're eyes' said one of the ANBU. This made Chyro's open in shock and in just seconds he activated his Sharingan to block a attack from the blade targeted at his throat. "Who are you guy!? You're not the Leafs ANBU!" They didn't answer him but instead continued to attack, the second ANBU appeared behind Chyro getting ready to pierce his blade through his heart. Chyro's eyes glowed brighter which couldn't be seen very easily in the bright light of the sunny day, but this was Chyro pumping more chakra into his eyes, making everything slow down. He used this to think of a plan, then he remembered the night he saved Naruto from the second attack, and he saw a glowing light on the ninja's vital spot. Maybe it would work again, but for the blade. He focused on the blade growing closer to his heart, and it worked, there was a glow on the blade, so he zoomed in on the blade, and noticed a very small crack on it. He had no choice but to force chakra into his own kunai and spun around to strike the ANBUs blade, but to their surprise it broke in half. 'It worked!' Chyro thought to himself, he then made hand signs for clones. "Weak illusions like these won't work on us!" The ANBU that had his blade broke shouted while charging Chyro, and grabbed his throat and stabbed him with the broken blade. With a poof of smoke he was now a log. "Hmm, not bad. But not good enough." Chyro then appeared with four more clones, but the ANBU noticed that only one of them were moving the grass around him. "We told you, it's useless we can see through this genjutsu. The guy then appeared in front of the real one and reached for his eye. But to his surprise he felt cold steel pierce him. He looked behind himself to notice the real Chyro was one of the illusions. "Ho-how?!" He asked while the Chyro he was holding now faded from existence. "I mixed these clones with my Sharingans genjutsu, making the clone look like it was me. And with my genjutsu I made it look like the clone had mass." Chyro explained. The other ANBU stared using hand signs and made a stream of lighting go for him, but Chyro dodged out of the way making the other ANBU get hit. 'He killed his own team mate?!' Chyro thought to himself, he was horrified by what he just saw, they didn't have any remorse. Suddenly the ANBU appeared right in front of Chyro in mid air, 'Damn!' he thought before getting kicked down to the ground, and then another stream of lightning was sent. This time hitting him and sending agenizing pain through his whole body. The ANBU then walked up to Chyro "Those eyes will become very useful" he said while reaching for one of his eyes, but before he could shuriken flew right were he was standing. The non Leaf ANBU through a kunai at what he felt was a ninja because he felt the chakra of one, but to his surprise it was only a bunny that was now killed by the kunai. "What!?" But before he could do anything a sword and a ANBU blade pierced him in a X like shape. "Don't you dare touch Chyro!" Yugao said with venom in her voice. "Yugao, Ro!" Chyro said happy to see his friends. Before they could see who these guys were though they were lit by blue flames that burned their corpses to ash in seconds. "No doubt about it, these were Root ANBU." Yugao said while watching the flames burn away the body. "Root?" Chyro asked puzzled by this. "It's an organization that works for Danzo. They were supposed to be disbanded though." She replied. "I'll go inform lord third." Ro said to Yugao. "Ro! Before you go how did you make the bunny glow with more chakra than it should have?" Chyro asked. "You could see the change?!" Chyro just nodded. "Well I can change how things are sensed, like making a rat feel like a high ranking ninja, or I can make myself be felt like I'm dead." Chyro was impressed by this ability. Ro disappeared in an instant, just leaving Chyro and Yugao now standing where two bodies used to be, but now there wasn't even a trace. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Just a bit shaken up." Yugao walked closer to Chyro and put her hand on his shoulder which surprised him, when he looked up she was giving him a warm loving smile. "I'm so proud of you. You have grown so much already." Chyro was happy to hear her say that, and embraced her in a hug. "Here, go buy yourself a treat, you've earned it." She said while handing him some money to get something. "Thanks so much! I'll see you later!" Chyro said while running off.

(Skipping further ahead to graduation)

Today was finally the day that the students would get their new sensei's and become true ninja, but had to pass a test by making clones. This was easy for most but when it was Naruto's turn he couldn't make a clone that was good enough to pass. Naruto walked out of the academy in defeat, Chyro noticed this. "Hey Naruto did you?... You didn't pass?" "No I couldn't make a good enough clone..." Chyro followed Naruto out of the academy where he sat down on the one swing. "I'm sorry you didn't pass… I'll come to see you later today, but right now I got to go meet up with Yugao." Chyro said with a sad voice, he didn't know how to help his friend. Naruto just sat there, he didn't know what to do now. Chyro made his way to where Yugao told him to meet her. "Hey Chyro! So how did you do!?" Yugao asked. "I passed! But…" She noticed how he looked down even on such a happy day, so she bent down to his level and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" "Naruto didn't pass, even after he worked so hard. I just feel bad that he's the only one that didn't become a ninja." She could tell he was really troubled by this, so she tries to explain to him. "Listen Chyro, it's a hard life being a ninja. It's not fun and games like most of these kids think, and to tell you the truth most of those kids that passed won't even become ninja." "What?!" Chyro said in surprise, what did she mean? "When these kids get trainers they will have to pass tests to prove their ready, and most ain't. So if Naruto isn't passing, it's done to protect him." Chyro nodded in understanding, then Yugao put her hand on the side of his face which made him smile. "Alright! Let's get you're reward for passing!" Chyro changed his posture now excited for a really good meal with whatever treat he wants. (A couple hours later) "I'm stuffed! Thanks for the food." "Good you're going to need that energy for tomorrow. You're going to be getting a new sensei, and he's very strict so make sure to give it 100% you're all!" Yugao warned Chyro, who nodded in understanding, he was going to have to put all his training into this if he hoped to become a real ninja. Yugao had to part ways for a couple day's for a mission, the ANBU were stretched thin at the moment, so she was called in for a mission but the Hokage gave her one close by, so she could get back to Chyro quickly. He could see the bond growing between the two, and how it was effecting him. This was good to heal him and make him less likely to become a threat to the Leaf, plus he wanted to try to avoid the possibility of the Uchiha curse. The curse that causes Uchiha to have anger and hatred fill their hearts. "Bye! Be careful on you're mission!" Chyro shouted to Yugao before she disappeared. "Well, I guess I'll go to our compound and collect some of my stuff from home." Chyro said to himself now that the Hokage finally got the council to allow the two boys to have their home back. Chyro walked the empty paths of what used to be full of families walking these streets, now it only held ghosts. He suddenly heard sounds of someone rustling in one of the houses, he leaped over closer then activated his Sharingan focusing chakra to his eyes to increase it's sight, when he did he noticed his vision changed to everything of a more black look making it hard to see except for the chakra in the house. As he focused on this chakra he began to make out the shape until he recognized it as his cousin Sasuke. He deactivated his Sharingan making everything back to normal and then he made his way inside the house. He looked around the corner to see Sasuke exactly where the glowing figure he saw was. 'This is another power of these eyes?' Chyro thought to himself before walking closer to Sasuke. "Yo, Sasuke." When he heard Chyro it spooked him a little making him turn around quickly. "Oh, it's you." Sasuke simply said while searching through more drawers. "Did you find any of our storage scrolls that I could use?" Chyro asked. "Yeah I left some over there for you." Sasuke said while pointing to the scrolls sitting on a wooden table in the dinning room. "Okay, thanks." There were two big scrolls that could store a lot in them, then a few medium sized ones that could store a few things, and then multiple smaller ones that could store some small items or one bigger item, like a sword or a pair of clothes and so on. He would use the medium ones to collect the weapon's, clothing, and some of the jewelry, then the small ones for more personal items, and then the large scroll to hold the other scrolls. Pretty much everything was still there from the attack, Itachi didn't take anything, giving them both a good stock of weapons and other ninja gear. Chyro made his rounds to different houses gathering some stuff, and then leaving some for his cousin till finally he was facing his own house. He took a deep breath and then took his first step inside but when he did his eyes changed to his doujutsu and the house changed, now everything was how it used to be. "Chyro!" He turned to now see his mother standing in front of him with her bright warm smile. "This…this isn't real!" Chyro shouted as he stepped back, the image of his mother walking to him but then suddenly stopped. "I know you've been asking to see my special chakra sword, and now that you're older I'm going to show you." She said while reaching for her blade that was resting in it's sheath on her back. "Wait… I remember this! This is one of my memories." Chyro said to himself, the image not reacting to him saying anything at all. Suddenly another version of himself appeared through him, which startled him. "I looked different back then." Again he says to himself. Minori held her sword in front of herself and suddenly a burst of flame engulfed the blade. "Wooow! How did you do that mom?!" The younger version asked. "It's made from a special metal, that when you pour you're chakra nature into it, it takes on that element." She explained to an excited Chyro. "When you become a ninja I'll have a gift for you, so work hard!" Minori said with a fun grin and her eyes closed. "Wait, a gift! I never got it… I wonder if it's somewhere in this house?" Chyro asks himself, almost as if he would give the question an answer. Suddenly the memory faded and he heard something fall in his parents room. He slowly made his way to where the sound came from, his heart pounding, his eyes didn't see anything, but something must be there. When he reached their door he slowly reached out and then opened it very quickly, but to his surprise there was no one at all. He scanned the room for any chakra that would be coming from a cloaked ninja, but he didn't find anything. But suddenly his eyes got a sharp pain in them and everything became blurry. "What's… going on?!" Like to answer him his vision became darker like when he saw Sasuke through the wall, but this time he saw something glowing in his parents closet. He reached for the closet door and found a box that was giving off the chakra, then he vision turned back to his normal sight of his Sharingan. He opened the box to see a black blade with a note on it. He sat down on the bed behind him as he read the note. *Congratulations on you becoming a fully fledged ninja! Me and you're father knew you could do it, you make us so proud! I know as a little boy you always wanted your very own chakra blade, well for your gift for becoming a ninja here is your very own. Love mom dad* Chyro couldn't hold back the tears as he held the note to his chest. "Thank you, mother." He said in a low tone for he knew his mother was the reason it was glowing and his eyes started acting up, she was guiding him. After he calmed himself down he picked up his gift, it was a tanto which is a small sword that ANBU and some ninja use, that is somewhat like a small katana. This tanto had a black blade and the handle was wrapped in red leather for a strong grip. On the handle the Uchiha crest was on it with a black circle background behind it. The tanto also had a small circle hand guard to protect the user. Chyro began to pour chakra into it only getting a little bit into the blade at first, but then it suddenly had an orange red aura of elemental chakra around it, that he could only see with his Sharingan eyes. He made his way outside to test the sword and so he wouldn't burn down his house. He picked up a leaf and put it in the aura and it instantly was engulfed in fire. He quickly dropped it out of shock from it bursting into flames. Chyro then tried to concentrate the chakra in the blade even more until actual flames started to appear from the blade. "It's like moms!" He then pushed the flames even further till the flames grew to the size of a katana. "For the Uchiha!" Chyro shouted as he lifted the blade high above his head, releasing a huge beam of fire shooting up. Sasuke watched in awe from the display as he watched the flames reach for the sky./p


	5. Chapter 5: The test

After Chyro brought his scrolls back to his apartment he looked at his new sword some more before putting it by his bed. He then got went to bed and fell asleep thinking about finally being a ninja. The next day Chyro Got his Uchiha attire on and grabbed his tanto then made his way to Naruto's apartment. When he got there though, Naruto was nowhere to be see. "Where are you Naruto?" Chyro asked himself while looking around a little before going to his usual training spot. "I'll train some and then later go see who my new teacher is." Chyro said out loud before pulling out his sword and pouring chakra into it, lighting it ablaze. Once he started other training while still keeping the sword lit he found out he needed more control. The fire started flickering and started going out when he would try doing the tree walking exercise. If he used jutsu while trying to keep his sword lit, it would immediately go out. "Chyro! Over here!" Chyro turned to face the sound to see Naruto sneaking in the bushes. "Naruto? What are you doing?" Chyro asked while walking up to him. "I was told how to pass! Come deeper in the woods and I'll explain." Naruto said now sneaking back into the woods. Chyro looked around him before following just in case anyone was around to follow them.

(Deeper in the woods)

"So what's up Naruto? Why all the secrecy?" "Okay! So I was told by Mizuki that if you steal this scroll and learn one of the jutsu inside that you'll pass!" Naruto said while holding the scroll out in excitement. "I've never heard of this test before… But I guess it was from a higher up, so hopefully it's okay." Chyro said with unease, as something felt off about this. But he didn't want to ruin a possible chance for Naruto to pass. Naruto laid the scroll on the ground and unrolled it, allowing them both to see everything wrote down, which was a lot. Chyro scanned over the scroll with his mutated Sharingan eyes, storing the information for a later time. "There, I just memorized the scroll." "Wait what!? You just looked at it!" Chyro then pointed to his eyes before speaking again. "That's one of my abilities of my Sharingan. I can look at something once or even just glance at something, anf have it memorized like if you wrote it down in a book. Or even more accurately, it's like taking a picture or recording whatever I see." He explained the best he could to Naruto who was taking in every word. "Wow! That's incredible!" They both then looked over the scroll for a jutsu for Naruto to learn. "Hey, how about this one?" Chyro asked while pointing to one of the jutsus. "Aaah why Shadow clones?! That's my worst jutsu." Naruto yelled while holding his blond hair. "Exactly. If you show you can turn you're worst, into you're best they would have to pass you!" "Hmm that makes sense… Alright lets do it!" Naruto shouted while reading intently. After a few errors Naruto started to get some clones to how they should be. "Alright Naruto! You're halfway there, just need a the rest of the clones to not look like their half dead." Chyro was trying to help Naruto push to learn this jutsu before they were found, as Naruto was told to learn a jutsu from the scroll before he was found by another ninja that would be looking for him. A few hours have passed now, and Naruto has finally pulled off all the clones without any other mistakes. Which was good because Iruke had just found them. "Found you Naruto! An… and Chyro?" 'Mizuki didn't say anything about him stealing the scroll.' He thought to himself. "You found me! Not bad sensei." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. "What's going on? Why did you take the scroll?" "Because I learned a jutsu from it, and now I can be passed to be a ninja!" Iruka was really confused now. "Why do you think that Naruto?" "Because Mizuki told me." Iruka's face was now full with shock and fear, 'is Mizuki trying to steal the scroll?!' Iruka thought to himself, and in an instant Mizuki appeared on a tree branch and threw kunai at Naruto, as Mizuki knew he would jump to save Naruto. And like he thought Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way just in time, but this left Iruka injured. "Good job Naruto, now hand over the scroll to me." "Don't Naruto! Mizuki lied you to steal the scroll so he could use it!" Iruka shouted while not taking his eyes off Mizuki. "Oh that's rich! You want to know who really lied to you Naruto?" "Mizuki no!" Iruka pleaded, but this only made Mizuki smile even more. "You want to know why everyone hates you?" "It's forbidden!" "What, what's forbidden to me?" Naruto asked with fear swelling in his heart. "You're the demon fox that attacked the village!" Naruto's eyes grew big in shock at what he was hearing. "That can't be! He can't be a demon. He's always trying to do good and helping others!" Chyro spoke up defending his friend. "Ah the Uchiha survivor. To think you're defending the very monster that killed several of you're clansman. And got you're family blamed for the attack." Chyro looked at the ground for a moment before speaking up. "Still Naruto has nothing to do with any of that!" Mizuki scrunched up his face in disgust. "that's enough! Die demon!" He shouted as he threw a giant shuriken at Naruto. Iruka jumped in the way of the attack defending Naruto. "Sensei!" Shouted Chyro who was having flashbacks of his family, and how they were all killed. "Iruka hates you, always has! Because you're the one that killed his parents!" Without warning Naruto dashed away leaving everyone behind, except Chyro who chased after him. "Naruto no!" Iruka shouted. "He's going to use that scroll to take revenge on the leaf you know. He'll release the demon." "Shut up!" Iruka yelled as he threw the giant shuriken at Mizuki who simply dodged it. "After I kill him, then I'm taking the scroll." Then Mizuki dashed after Naruto, and Iruka after Mizuki. "Naruto wait!" Chyro called still following him till he finally hid behind a tree. Before either could speak they could hear the others not far from them talking. "You're a fool! Why are you protecting that freak? He killed you're whole family!" "I don't care. I'm not letting you get you're hands on that scroll!" Iruka shot back. "As if you could stop me. You're not in any condition to fight in. Anyways Naruto is going to pour all his rage into that scroll and destroy the leaf village!" Mizuki tells Iruka who is leaning back onto a tree. "You're right…" Iruka answers back. "You hear that?! Iruka does think of me as a demon… a freak!" Naruto says to Chyro. Thankfully not loud enough for them to hear him. "That's how beasts are. But Naruto isn't like that! Naruto is nothing like that. He works hard and puts everything he has into what he believes in. Sure he messes up sometimes, but his suffering only makes him stronger. He's nothing like the nine tailed fox! He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the hidden Leaf village!" Iruka says whole heartedly. "You really believe all that? I was going to kill you later, but I've changed my mind." Mizuki reaches for his last demon windmill shuriken and begins spinning it, and then lunges at Iruka who was ready for the ending blow. But it would not come as Naruto dashes at Mizuki and sends him in the air and then crashing hard to the ground. "If you ever lay a hand on our sensei… I'll kill you!" Naruto shouts at Mizuki. "Oh yeah? I could kill you with a single move!" "Then try it!" Naruto shouts back. "What you going to do fox?!" And with that question Chyro and Naruto smile to each other, knowing already what to do. "Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouts, and suddenly there was so many clones you couldn't even count them all. Mizuki was stunned and in fear, he had never seen such power. "Wha… what is this!?" "Oh look Naruto, I think he's scared." Chyro said with a smile on his face. "He should be." Naruto replied back before the two boys and several clones beat Mizuki to an inch of his life. "Iruka are you okay?" Naruto asked as he ran to his sensei with Chyro fallowing behind. "Haha I'll be fine. You both did a great job." Chyro lifts up his hand and shakes his head. "No I didn't really do anything. This is Naruto's victory. I'll make up for that though in my test with my next sensei." He said with a smile. Iruka saw that this wasn't troubling him any so he just smiled back in understanding. "Naruto I need you to close you're eyes for a moment. Naruto looked at Chyro who just shrugged his shoulders and gave a *I don't know* face. When Chyro realized what was happening Iruka put his finger over his own lips while giving a smile. "Alright, you can open them now." When Naruto did he noticed Iruka's head protector was gone. He reached up to his own head and felt it now resting on his head. He began to cry from happiness and jumped onto Iruka hugging him.  
Iruka treated both Chyro and Naruto to some ramen after getting patched up first, and then Chyro made his way back to his apartment to rest. The team assignment was postponed to tomorrow from what all had happened, so this gave Naruto some time to rest and to get better ready for when he's put on a team. Chyro was thankful for this cause he was exhausted! "Oh man… What a day." He said to himself as he laid down face buried in his pillow. He then rolled over onto his back and activated his Sharingan and began looking back at the scroll Mizuki wanted so badly. "hmm, no wonder he wanted this. A jutsu to raise the dead! Then that jutsu that Naruto used, and one to teleport where a seal is?... And a jutsu to leave you're body. Chyro shook his head at these jutsu that sounded so powerful, and then went back to recalling the fight. "Wow I didn't realize how much chakra Naruto has! And how much that Shadow clone jutsu takes… I better not try it yet." He said to himself before getting up and stopping the flow of chakra to his eyes to save some energy. "Guess I'll get cleaned up and then so some shopping." "Hey Naruto! It's me!" Chyro shouted to a sleepy head Naruto. "Yo Chyro… What's up?" Naruto asked while letting Chyro in the apartment and still in his PJ's. He then walked to his heated up instant ramen and took a seat on one of the chairs. "Haha, I'm going to need you awake for this man." Chyro said with a chuckle. "Hang on…" Naruto replied now getting up slowly and turning on the sink. He then put his head under the cold water and then grabbed a shirt to dry his hair a little. "So what do you need me awake for?" Naruto asked this time fully awake. "Alright… so I got you something." He said handing him a couple scrolls. "Oh sealing scrolls!" Naruto said which made Chyro chuckle. "No man! They have gifts inside!" With this Naruto got big eyed and opened the scrolls like it was the last thing he would ever do. When he placed a hand on the scrolls and poured chakra into them there was two poofs of white smoke, and now laid several pairs of new clothes and some books on chakra training, and to complete the set of gifts was a small assortment of ninja tools, like kunai, shuriken, and some sealing scrolls. "Now those you can use for sealing stuff." Chyro said in a joking manner just to tease him a little. Chyro was surprised however when Naruto looked like he was going to cry. "What's wrong?" "I've never gotten a gift before." Chyro looked around him and did notice just how crappy his place was, and how little of things he had. "Thank you." "No problem! Some of those new clothes are for when you go meet you're new sensei. Got to make a good first impression." Chyro said while pointing to some clothes that were fully black with some pockets made in the shirt and pants, giving extra space for ninja gear. "Trust me, black is an awesome way to stand out while also blending in." Chyro said while winking to him, and then going to the door. "Wait, you're leaving already?" Naruto asked now standing up. "Yeah I got to get ready for when I meet my sensei. Don't worry you'll see me soon at the academy, and then later today we'll celebrate with a feast, my treat!" "How can you afford all this!" Naruto asked looking at his gifts, and now a feast? "Oh, I got to reclaim a lot of the money left over from… Well my family, same for Sasuke so we're pretty set. And now that we get paid I can afford to spend some for fun." He said with a smile. "Anyways I'm off! Don't forget to pack some of those tools just in case you need them." "Right!" Naruto shouted in reply.

(Skipping to the academy)

"Alright everyone, I will be calling you're names and select which teams you will belong to!" Shouted Iruka so the class could hear him. "I wonder what team we'll be in?" Chyro said to Sasuke who was sitting next to him. "I really don't care, as long as they don't get in my way." He said in a dark tone. "Dude this is going to burn you out if you keep up this hatred… I'm pissed too, but don't let it consume you." Chyro tried to warn his cousin. "Don't tell me what to do." Chyro was now getting a bit pissed at Sasuke's attitude. "You're the only family I have left, so yeah I'm going to tell you to cool it! I don't want to be the only Uchiha left because my cousin got himself killed!" "I'm not going to die until I kill him." Chyro then looked away from Sasuke and now was looking at Iruka. "Yeah good luck with that mentality cuz." "Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno! Naruto Uzumaki! And under special circumstances Chyro Uchiha!" Several class mates were shocked and so was the three that were just called. "well this going to be interesting." Chyro said out loud. Team 7 were now waiting for their new sensei which was taking a lot longer than they thought it would. "How long is our sensei going to make us wait!?" Naruto shouted while stomping his foot on the floor in frustration. "Not sure. Maybe he's testing us? Ninja are supposedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanto be good at patience." Chyro said while sitting on one of the chairs with his arms folded. "Yeah I guess that could be. What do you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked crush who only shrugged, but then finally spoke up. "He's taking up my time, time I could be using to get stronger." He said looking down at the floor with his arms crossed and leaning on a desk. "Sasuke you need to learn more patience. Power isn't just jutsu." Chyro again was trying to help his revenge filled cousin. "That's correct." They all turned their heads to face the voice, where a man with grey hair and a mask covering his face, and his head protector covering his left eye. "We'll talk more on the roof." He said while pointing up and then poofing away. "Huh… Not very chatty is he?" Chyro said. "He better not do this all the time!" Naruto said with annoyance. They made their way up the stairs until they made it up to the roof where the masked man was waiting. "Alright why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time." Kakashi said with a either lazy or somewhat cold manner. "What are we supposed to say?" Asks Sakura. "Things you like, things you hate. Things you dream for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi finishes. Chyro opens his mouth to ask a question but Naruto speaks before he could get any words out. "Why don't you go first? Then we can see how this works." "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, things I hate…. I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." He finishes while looking up at the sky. The kids all looked at each other dumbfounded by his lack of information. "I have a question before we start." Chyro said while raising his hand. "Alright. What is it?" "Why am I a extra squad mate?" They all then look at Kakashi waiting for the answer. "Hmm… Simply put, to see what you're doujutsu is. I'm also the only ninja that can properly train you to use it." He says with his same cold tone. "How's that?" Chyro asked while raising his eyebrow. "Because, I have the Sharingan." All the kids were in shock, how could he have the Sharingan?! "How?!" Chyro asked. "I don't need to tell you how, or why. Just that I have the means to train you." Chyro wasn't satisfied with this answer, but really didn't have any other choice but to accept that. "Alright back to introducing yourselves." "I really like Ramen! I also really like training a and having a friend! My dream is to become the best Hokage ever! Believe it!" Naruto said holding up his fist to Kakashi. "Hmmm…. Next." Kakashi said only moving his eye now looking at them all. "My interest is, hehe. My dream is…Aaiieeee!" Sakura screeches with a tomato red face. Chyro rolls his eyes to this. "And what I hate… Is Naruto!" She shouts while now wearing an angered face. Chyro's eyes changed to his mutated Sharingan, now filled with anger. Kakashi noticed this but just watched for now. "For what reason!? What has Naruto done to you that's so bad? Do you understand his pain? No! Do you understand Sasuke and my pain? No! Naruto is the closest to understanding us! Try to understand how he feels. You have parents that love you, he has non, just like us." Chyro finished trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret. "I, I…" She couldn't bring herself to say anything more for now, knowing she was wrong to be so rude. "Anyways… Next." Kakashi said once again. "My likes are to train, learning more about all manner of jutsu and foxes. My dream is to master my new form of Sharingan, and to revive the Uchiha clan, and this time it will be different! My hobbies? That would be training, reading, and going through my memories." Chyro finished. "What do you mean, going through you're memories?" Kakashi asked. "Oh I can remember anything I've seen with my Sharingan, and can even replay them like a dream and walk around in them. Is that not something the Sharingan can do?" Chyro asked not knowing all the differences his eyes have to the normal Sharingan. "No. That is similar to an ability it does have though. It has the power to copy almost any jutsu seen while the Sharingan is active. Yours however sounds like its more advanced." Kakashi finished. "Your turn." Kakashi says now looking at Sasuke. "I Hate a lot, and like very little. I don't have much of a dream, as I will make it reality. I will revive the Uchiha, and I WILL kill a certain someone." he finishes without looking up at anyone, his eyes fixed on something no one could see. Chyro knew what he was seeing though. Their family slaughtered, and killing Itachi. Chyro shook his head some before looking back to their sensei. "Good, your all different. By the way. we'll be going on our first mission tomorrow." Chyro's eyes began glowing with his Sharingan now active, Kakashi noticed this but was unsure why. He knew they activate from strong emotion, but what would trigger it this time? "What kind of mission are we going on sensei?" Chyro asked in a manner like a normal kid would to something that puzzles them. "….A survival test." Chyro's eyes flickered as that was his way of smirking without giving up his ruse of not knowing about this test. "Another test!? Then what was the other stuff for?" Naruto asked confused. "Oh that? That was just to see who could became genin. These tests will weed out the rest until only true ninja stand. You all only have a 66% chance to become ninja." He finished with a smirk under his mask. Everyone was now scared and sweating, was this all a waste of time? Would they all fail and lose their chance to be ninja? This was in all their minds except Chyro. This is because he has been getting special training from Yugao that even Kakashi didn't know about. He also knew about the test, not all of it but he knew a bit from Yugao telling him what to expect. Chyro's eyes were glowing brightly even in the daylight sun, he was fired up and excited to prove to Yugao he was worthy of training. 'This kid… I can feel his eyes starring into me, like he's seeing what I'm thinking. I know Yugao was training him but… How much has she trained him?' Kakashi thought to himself as he starred right back into Chyro's eyes, showing no emotion. "Oh, by the way. Don't eat breakfast… Or you'll puke! Also bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said before leaping off the roof and disappearing. "This is bad! We can't lose!" Naruto was now standing up and walking franticly while messing up his hair. "Guys it's okay!" They all looked at Chyro who was still sitting down with his legs crossed. "Lets go to the training grounds, then I'll explain." They all nodded and followed behind Chyro.

(At the training grounds)

"Alright so we know it's a survival test. That means we'll most likely will have to fight him. We also know that means we have to work together." They all looked at each other and then back at Chyro. "Anf that shit about not eating?... Do it! That has to be some kind of trick to make us weak. You really think we can beat him, or let alone last long with no energy? Eat enough to make sure your ready for a fight, but don't eat enough to make yourself sick or slow yourself down." Chyro sais with his hands behind his back like he saw his father do when giving commands. "What about food pills?" Sakura asked with a shy face trying not to look him in the eyes. She was still upset about earlier and felt bad. "Sakurraa!" Chyro said at first sounding upset, which made her close her eyes and was now waiting to be yelled at. "That's perfect!" He shouted now with two closed fists in an expression of excitement. She was surprised by this reaction and was now looking at Chyro with her mouth open with a confused look. "Do you know how to make strong, or even any kinds of food pills?" "Um, yes. I can actually make some pretty strong ones that we could use to replenish our chakra a fair bit. But I don't know any of the more advanced stuff." She said while pushing her fingers together showing she was nervous. "That's fine, I know how to make military food pills." Chyro said as if that was a normal thing for a 14 year old to know. "How do you know how to make those!" Sakura asked in shock. "My mother was an herbalist, and a medical ninja. She taught me how to make a few different things." He explained. "Naruto!" Chyro spoke up to get his full attention. "Yeah!?" "We're good with seals as I've seen Sakura use some as well. We can make some speacial scrolls and seals to use in battle. First off is to seal weapons inside some scrolls so we have a small armory. We also can seal jutsu inside scrolls like our fire style and some of you're shadow clones for later use." "That's an awesome idea!" Naruto said getting pumped for tomorrow. "I don't know if this will even get us a pass, but we have to try! So instead of fighting each other we need to learn some of our skills. Sakura you're good with genjutsu and traps, so we'll use those strengths. Sasuke is good at ninjutsu and taijutsu. Naruto, your amazing with ninjutsu, but right now you suck with taijutsu. So we'll use your large amount of chakra to keep the battlefield in our favor, like with numbers and we can use your transformation style to slip him up." Chyro paused and looked at each one of them, who were listening to every word and now they felt a fire build up in them again. "We don't have much time so we'll need to work fast! Naruto we're going to need some of you're clones. You will send some with Sakura who you will help make the food pills with. But make sure they listen to her! We can't have any mistakes with these or it could ruin everything. You also will send some with me who will help me make the military pills. Then have some help you make seals for the traps." "You got it!" Naruto shouted as there was a big poof of smoke and now stood 4 clones next to Sakura, Chyro, and Naruto. "Alright team, lets go!" Chyro shouted with his fist up in the air, and then they all scattered in different directions. A few hours have passed and everything was coming together, at least they hoped. This is there only chance they have to pass! They all thought to themselves. After getting everything as prepared as they could they went to bed, though having trouble sleeping wondering about tomorrow.

(The next morning)

Once they all awoke really early even before the sun was fully up, they all went full speed getting everything together. When it was time to meet up for the test they were surprised to see their sensei was late. "It's just like before!" Naruto shouted. "Yeah it is. Think he's trying to make us tired?" Sakura asked. "Hmm, could be. At least him being late has given us more time to prepare. Though I bet he's watching us, so don't want to do anything to tip him off." Chyro replied back. "Right." Naruto said while sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. hours pass of just waiting before their sensei finally arrived. "Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" Kakashi asks with his right hand lazily in the air as a small wave. "Took you long enough!" Naruto yelled now pointing a finger at him. "Oh sorry about that. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to go the long way around." He simply replied. They all gave him an upset stare, showing they were not happy with him. "Well, *Cough* Anyways, lets get started." He places a timer on one of the training logs and clicks the button. "It's set for noon." They watch him then pull out a couple bells from his back pocket, which made all of them look at each other. "The test is you have to take these bells from me, that's all you have to do." "If you can't, then you wont get lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch, why'll I eat my lunch." The kids didn't show much expression to this, which surprised Kakashi a little. 'Hmm, they don't seem to be effected by that. Did they eat breakfast after all?' He thought to himself. "Wait! There's four of us, and only two bells." Sakura pointed out. "Yes, normally that would mean one of you would be tied to a pole, and fail. This time however you will be tied to a pole and with fail." Kakashi explained while jingling the bells. "The four genin looked at each other now nervous at what this means. No matter what happens, two of them will fail. Chyro's eyes glowed bright with anger as his doujutsu activates. 'This can't be true! We worked so hard for this!' Chyro thought to himself. "You all will need to come at me with the intent to kill! Or non of you will beat me. You can use any weapon or tool to attack me with." Kakashi says with little emotion. "But sensei, those weapons are dangerous!" Sakura protested. "Yes they are. But to a jonin like him, we might as well be using toys. Uchiha are taught early on how to use weapons, and we are trained with the real stuff to show how dangerous it is, and how to better survive a real attack." Chyro explained. "Wow! I never realized how dangerous and hard the Uchiha life is!" Sakura was shocked at how the Uchiha were trained. It was no wonder the Uchiha were feared in battle. "As Chyro said, you will have to use everything you have to defeat me. You hold anything back, you'll fail." Kakashi now walking to the middle of the training ground. "We will start in, 3.. 2.. 1… Go!" And with that they all dashed away to hide. Kakashi just stood there waiting for their next action. "We can't fail, even if he says there is only two who can pass, I can't accept that!" Chyro said still angered by such a rule. "Yeah but how do we all pass?" Sakura asked. "What if we not just get the bells, but beat him?" Naruto suggested. "It's a good thought, that is if we CAN beat him. But we have to try." They all agreed and nodded. "At least they know how to use stealth." Kakashi said to himself. He then looks over to see Naruto standing out in the open. 'That is… except for him…' He thought. "I'm going to take you down! And then I'll become the hokage!" Naruto shouted before rushing to attack him. Kakashi then pulls out a book from his back pouch. "Shinobi battle techniques, part one. Taijutsu." Kakashi said while now holding the book up reading it. "What the!?" Naruto said dumbfounded. "What are you waiting for? Make a move!" Kakashi said still reading the book. "But.. Why are you reading that book?!" Naruto asked. "Why?... To find out what happens of course. Don't let it bother you. Against you're weak attacks it really doesn't matter if I'm reading, or whatever." "Araarrgh! I'm going to crush youuuuu! Argh!" He shouts as he makes the first attack, but is easily countered by a swift hand from Kakashi. Naruto then quickly jumps in the air and goes to kick him in the head, but no luck as he ducks instantly. All done while never taking his eye off the book. Naruto then goes to punch him but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was gone. "Don't be so reckless and let you're enemy get behind you." Kakashi warned Naruto while crouched behind him. "Naruto run!" Sakura shouts from her hiding spot. Naruto looks at her and then at Kakashi who was now getting ready to attack. "To late… Leaf secret finger jutsu!" Kakashi shouts and suddenly Naruto feels a pain shoot through him as Kakashi pokes him in the butt. *BOOM* Naruto explodes causing Kakashi to jump back, but not before getting caught in the blast. 'Damn! I never would have expected them to use such a tactic.' Kakashi thought to himself as he looked down at his hands, which were somewhat burned and his gloves damaged. Without warning there was now a flame slash heading right for him, he quickly dodged out of the way, but now there was an army of Naruto's rushing him. 'Those could be normal clones, or more explosive ones… Got to be careful.' Kakashi grabbed some kunai from his pouch and then threw them with pin-point accuracy, and sure enough some of the clones walking bombs, taking out some of the other clones with a chain of explosions. Through the smoke several kunai were now heading straight for their sensei, making him jump out of the way, but he realized at the last second that the kunai all had thin wire connected to them, which now trapped him. Chyro then launched two flame slashes at him created from his tanto sword. The flames crashed into Kakashi with a large explosion, but once the smoke cleared they saw there was now a log where Kakashi should be. "Damn!" Chyro said through his teeth. 'These kids are better than I thought… I'll have to get more serious.' He thought to himself while hiding. Without warning Kakashi popped out of the ground to grab Sakura who was hiding in a bush. When he did however she made a hand sign and suddenly several kunai exploded from a tree, that had a piece of paper stuck to it that had a seal made from Naruto on it. This caused Kakashi to leap out of the way, giving her time to get away. Suddenly Sasuke leaped down and began attacking him with taijutsu. Kakashi was easily blocking his attacks until clones of Naruto started swarming all around him, giving Sasuke the extra distraction he needed to try and get the bell. 'Shit!' Kakashi thought before leaping high into the air and landing on a tree branch, but was shocked when he fell right through it and now was surrounded by clones. 'Genjutsu.' Before he could do anything else the clones all exploded again, this time even larger than before creating a crater. Kakashi used the substitution jutsu to escape once again, but didn't have time to get a breath as kunai rained down from above. Kakashi went underground for safety seconds before the kunai could hit there mark. 'These kids are something else. I've never tested any kids that were this good.' He thought to himself while moving through the ground with an earth jutsu. "We're keeping him on the defensive!" Chyro said with hope that they can win this. "We better not relax, he could go be holding back." Sasuke suggested. "Yeah that's most likely what he's doing. We can't let him get an opening." Suddenly they all heard a sound like if a shadow clone or a sealing scroll was used. "What was that!?" Naruto asked looking around for where the sound came from. "Not sure, but we better keep our guard up." Just as Chyro says this however ninja dogs burst from the ground and all attack the kids. "Shit!" Chyro yells. He notices one is after Sakura, and it's gaining up on her. Without thinking Chyro puts chakra into his feet and launches himself right into the dog like a human missile, slamming it into a large tree. "I… won't… let… my… team… down!" Chyro says in a pained voice. That last attack injured his arm, which means jutsu is going to be harder to use. "Everyone, regroup!" Chyro shouted while dashing to meet up with them out in the open. "There's nowhere else to run kids, give up!" The smallest dog says. Chyro smirks to this before replying back. "No, your all the ones surrounded!" With that Chyro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all pull out large scrolls and place their palms on each one. Smoke filled the field and when it faded away the dogs were in disbelief. There was an army of Naruto's as far as the eye could see. "Go to sleep." Chyro then says as one of the clones switch places with him, now up close to the canines, he stares at them and using his doujutsu he puts them all in a genjutsu. "The water!" Shouted the Naruto clones and no wonder they did, the lake was now moving and forming a dragon serpent made out of the water. "Water dragon jutsu!" Kakashi shouts before it does a sweep attack, destroying several clones in one pass. "Ninja technique part 3… Ninjutsu!" He shouted now making mud walls to trap the kids in a box. The water dragon then slams into the box destroying it. "I'm surprised you all made me resort to such jutsu." Kakashi said now looking down at the four kids who were defeated, or so he thought. "It's time guys…" Chyro said while holding a military pill. The other three nodded while now grabbing theirs. "Wha!?" Kakashi now was looking at puffs of smoke, realizing they were all just shadow clones mixed with the transformation jutsu. "We will not fail!" Chyro shouted with his tanto shooting up into the sky before charging with the others for the final attack. Naruto makes more clones as all the ones from the scrolls were gone from trying to make their defeat look real, and then started attacking in taijutsu. Sasuke joined in with a kunai in hand trying to get one of the bells. "For love!" Sakura shouts while pulling out three scrolls, which to Kakashi didn't mean anything, but to the boys they knew what this meant. Sasuke threw a smoke bomb blinding Kakashi who saw glowing red coming towards him from the smoke.  
"Oh crap!" He shouted while jumping out from the smoke to see several Naruto's holding scrolls like the three Sakura used, and suddenly several fire balls where heading at Kakashi again. "You combined you're jutsu!?" When the fireballs collided with each other it made a huge explosion that would make any Uchiha proud. "We got him!" Naruto yelled while jumping up into the air. "Not quite…" "Wha!?" But before he could finish his sentence, Kakashi hits him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. "Naruto!" They all shout, even Sasuke! You did good! But I'm still above you're level! Kakashi had shadow clones all attack with moves that Chyro and Sasuke recognized as ANBU. Before they could do anything more they were all knocked out. "Augh, what happened?" Naruto asked now trying to move. "No… No, no no no!" Chyro shouted as he awoke to them all being tied to the posts. "You all did good, but not good enough to beat me." Sakura began to cry, they had come so far and yet still they failed. "You know what happens now?..." Kakashi asked. "We…" "Pass!" Kakashi interrupts Sasuke. "Wha! But how!?" They all said in sink. "This was a team work test, and honestly, you all passed way beyond anything I've seen before!" They all looked at each other in surprise. They all thought they failed, but now they did better than he had expected! "You all should go home and get a good nights rest. You're going to need it after today. Tomorrow we'll do our very first actual mission together, as team 7!" Kakashi says while making and sign and suddenly the rope was loose. "By the way sensei, please tell you're ninja hound I'm sorry about hurting him." Chyro said while rubbing his injured arm. "Bull? Don't worry it'll take more than that to really hurt him. But it looks like you really messed up you're arm. Go to the hospital before going home." Kakashi suggested. "Alright guys, good job! I'll see you all tomorrow." Their sensei said before dashing away. "We did it!" They all shouted, except for Sasuke that did at least give a fist bump to them. "I'm going to get my arm looked at. Once I'm done there lets go to that all you can eat place that me and Sasuke used to go to as a treat from our parents, we all earned a treat!" "Oh right!" Naruto cheered. "Oh sounds like a great idea!" Sakura said gleefully at going where Sasuke used to go with his family. Sasuke though was looking down at the lake, thinking about how him, his parents and brother, and Chyro's and his family would go to celebrate when they did good in their training, or passed a test set up for them. "I know what you're thinking cousin… It's time to make new memories, with team 7." Chyro said before walking away.


End file.
